High School Wolves
by Animefangirl526
Summary: AU story: When chosen to do an assignment together, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe become unlikely friends but friends nonetheless. Follow them as they try to survive high school and each other. There's drama, romance, humor and friendship. Kiba/Cheza Hige/Blue Toboe/Tsume. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Pairings: Kiba/Cheza

Hige/Blue

Tsume/Toboe

* * *

(Kiba POV)

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and quickly shut it off. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head earning many pops and cracks from it. I brought them back down and tried to rub the tired that was left in my eyes. I then swung my pale legs over the side of my bed and walked over to my closet for clothes.

I opened my closet and looked for something to wear. I put on a white short sleeved button up collar t-shirt on, then my signature dark gray jacket with the sleeves rolled up just below my elbows. I then put on my half blue jeans and finally slipped on my black converse. I looked in the mirror at myself and saw that my dark brown hair was sticking up in all directions. I walked over to my bathroom and quickly started to brush my hair down.

When it was somewhat under control I left my bathroom and walked downstairs and into my kitchen. I then popped some toast into the toaster and waited. While I was waiting I went to my fridge and got some jam. As I closed my fridge the toast popped up and I quickly spread the jam over it. I then decided to look at the clock for the first time that morning since I woke up. it was 7:15. 'Crap, I'm going to be late!' I thought as I shoved the rest of my toast into my mouth and ran out the door towards my school.

I already knew that this day wasn't going to go well.

* * *

(Toboe POV)

I felt something heavy pressing against my chest. I forced my eyes open and looked down to see my cat stepping on my chest. I laughed a little and brought my arm up to pet her behind her ear earning some purrs from her "all right, Holly I'm up. Are you hungry? Is that why you decided to wake me up?" I asked her. She just looked at me as if saying 'why else would I wake you up?'. I lifted her off of me and got up and towards her food bowl, with her following close behind me. "There you go, are you happy now?" I asked as I put her food in her bowl, even though I knew she wouldn't respond.

I then walked over to my closet and got my clothes for the day. I put on my light green pants and tucked them into my black boots. I then put on my red shirt and pulled the sleeves up to my elbows. Finally I put on my silver bracelet over my right wrist. I looked in the mirror and brushed down my light reddish-brown shoulder length hair.

After I finished doing that, I walked out of my room and walked over towards my grandmother who was sitting in our living room watching the news on our small tv. I walked over to the door where I always kept my backpack and turned back to Granny before I left. "Bye Granny, I'm off to school" I said waving.

"Bye, Toboe have a nice day" she said before I left. I closed the door and started walking towards the school. I was walking for about 5 minutes before I saw a box on the side of the road full of kittens. And of course I just had to stop and say hi to them. I knelt down in front of them and started to pet their heads "hey there guys, nice to meet you, my name is Toboe" I said smiling.

They just meowed in response. I laughed a little at them, but I felt a little bad that they had to be out here by themselves without any food or water. "Don't worry guys, I'll come back later and I'll bring some food for you ok?" I said still smiling. They just meowed happily. I then stood back up and continued my walk towards the school.

But I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen today.

* * *

(Hige POV)

I groaned as I woke up. I hated waking up, I would much rather be wrapped up in my blanket and sleeping some more. But of course school has to come in the way and ruin my life. I sat up and rubbed my head in an effortless attempt to wake myself up. I sighed as I got up and walked over to my dresser for some clothes. I put on my black long sleeved shirt, then put on my yellow short sleeved hoodie. I slipped on some light blue sweat pants and black shoes. And to top it all off, my usual black collar that I always wore around my neck. I quickly checked my light brown hair and patted it down a little.

Once I felt that I looked school ready, I left my room and started walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag to put all of the food that I would need for the rest of the day. I grabbed some apples, some pieces of bread, doughnuts, chips, a bottle of soda, some leftover pork chops from last night, and finally a piece of cake. Yep, that was about everything I would need to keep me full till the end of the day.

I put them all in the bag then grabbed my backpack and left towards school. On the way to school my stomach started to growl so I pulled out a piece of the bread and quickly ate it. I hummed happily as the food made its way to my stomach. I always loved to eat, some people might think I eat too much but hey, I'm a growing boy and I need food in my stomach.

I was about to eat more of the food but decided that I better save the rest for school. I shoved the food that I was about to eat back into the bag and continued my walk to the school.

I wonder how the rest of this day will go?

* * *

(Tsume POV)

'I wish that damn beeping would stop already' I thought as I hit my alarm clock off the desk next to my bed. I got up and sighed "another day, another torturous day at school" I muttered angrily to myself. I really hated school, all of the people there act like retards, and they all start drama over the stupidest things. Which is why I hang out by myself. It's not like I need anybody anyway, I'm much better off by myself.

I walked over to my dresser and got my clothes out. I was dressed in my usual black leather attire which showed the x-shaped scar on my chest. My light gray hair was short so I didn't really need to fix it or anything. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I left and walked to my living room where my father was passed out on the couch. Shaking my head in disapproval, I grabbed my helmet then walked out of my house and over to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and started to drive towards school.

Now usually, not many people catch my attention when I'm driving but today there was a few people who I wasted some thoughts on.

First, there was a boy who I saw sprinting towards the school. 'Sucks for that guy, maybe he should wisen up and get a ride like me so he wouldn't have to waste all his energy running to school' I thought as I drove past him.

I then saw some kid standing in front of a box of what I assumed was full of kittens or something. 'Stupid kid, wasting time on some animal, he's gonna be late if he doesn't leave' I thought looking at him as I drove by him.

Finally, I saw a kid holding a bag of what I assumed was food judging by the way that he reached inside the bag and pulled out a piece of bread then began to eat it. 'Stupid porky is going to get fat if he eats all that food' I thought driving past him.

I didn't really see anyone else that caught my attention and continued my drive to school. When I got there I parked and chained up my bike and started to walk to the entrance of the school.

I just hope I don't see those weird kids again.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The first bell rang making the teens rush around the halls so they wouldn't be late. Kiba had just ran through the doors and was quickly running towards his locker almost running into some people on his way there. He got to his locker and quickly put his bag in it and got anything that he needed for his first class. He walked to his class and quickly took a seat in the middle of the room.

Tsume was slowly making his way to his class, not really caring if he was late or not. He really couldn't care less about being late. Actually he couldn't care less about anything school related. The only reason that he goes is because it's better than being at his house with his dad. But he really doesn't do any of his work, so needless to say his grades aren't that great. But once again he really couldn't care. He finally got to his class and sat down in the very back of the room.

Hige was walking towards his locker with his bag of food still in his hands. He got to his locker fairly soon and got one doughnut before putting the bag into his locker then started walking to his class. He started eating the doughnut and finished it just as he walked into his class. He looked around the class for a seat and settled for sitting in a seat by the window.

Toboe hummed happily as he walked down the halls and toward his locker. He quickly put his bag in his locker then walked to his class. He was still thinking about the cats and decided that he would save some of the lunch today and give it to the kittens after school was over. He got to his class and sat at the very front of the room.

Once all of the students were in the class the teacher, Mr. Lebowski, walked in the class and started to tell the students of a new assignment. "Alright class today we are going to start a new assignment. I will be putting you into groups of four and you and your team must pick an animal and do paper about it. Everyone must participate in this assignment or else you won't get full credit" He explained. A couple of the kids sighed but didn't say anything.

"I will now read the groups that everyone is in" He then started reading off the names of the groups. A couple of the kids cheered happily as they got paired with their friends while others groaned in annoyance. Then he finally said that one regretfull pair.

"Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe"

* * *

**Hi everyone, yep that's right I'm starting a new story. Yea, yea I know, I really should write more of my Natsu/Gray story but this idea was in my head for a while and I love Toboe/Tsume so I had to write this. But don't worry I'll write more for my Natsu/Gray just please be patient. Anyway please tell me what you think and if you saw any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter but for now, bye-bye.**


End file.
